Flechado
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: La chica mas linda -después de su madre claro, no queremos que se ponga celosa- que había visto en toda su hermosa, joven y ramentástica vida. 100% NaruHina.


**o personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"Flechado"**

 **Hay un anuncio al final**

* * *

Domingo.

Un adolescente siempre tiene planes para el domingo, planes como despertar a las 12:30 del día o hasta que el calor lo despertase -si era invierno era probable que durmiese hasta mas tarde-, lamentablemente no era así para todos los adolescentes, al menos no para él.

Su madre es una mujer hermosa, dulce cuando se lo propone, encantadora a su manera, muy buena en la cocina, fuerte y claro que un poco intimidante, pero él la ama, realmente la ama, claro que a excepción de ese día, cuándo la férrea idea de acudir a la iglesia comunitaria no lo dejaba dormir en ese sagrado domingo.

Madres, no había nada que hacer en contra de ellas, el deber de todo hijo es obedecer, es por eso que en ese domingo, tras dos míseras horas de sueño -tal vez debería reorganizar los sábados de videojuegos-, vistiendo un traje de color gris y una corbata que casi lo asfixia, Naruto estaba en la iglesia comunitaria, muriendo de sueño, cabeceando como un pollo y para terminar de joder el asunto, estaba sentado en primera fila, como si de una película de estreno se tratase.

—Na-ru-to -deletreó peligrosamente la mujer-, si llegas a dormirte te dejaré sin ramen y videojuegos por un mes.

—Señora, si señora -cuál soldadito le tocó responder-

Una cosa es lo que dice la boca y otro lo que hacían sus traicioneros ojitos somnolientos que no dejaban de cerrarse a cada minuto que pasaba, lamentablemente su madre se colocó a su lado, de haber sido su bondadoso y angelical padre seguro que ahora mismo se estaría hechando un "coyotito" como dicen por ahí.

Uno pudiera pensar, "Neh, cuándo todo esto termine podrás dormir", pues fijense que "JA-JA-JA", llevaban cuarenta y cinco minutos allí y no pasaba nada, allí estaba todo el mundo sentado como si esperasen el fin del mundo, allí estaba él, con su cara de baboso muerto de sueño, tratando discretamente de aflojar un poco la corbata que en minutos mas lo dejaría azul por la falta de oxigeno, tratando de estar recto y encontrar algo que lo distrajese lo suficiente como para ignorar el latente sueño que lo estaba dominando, entonces un hombre subió al escenario -si es que así se llamaba- y todo mundo se puso de pie a modo de saludo, él mas que por cortesía se puso de pie por que de otra manera su madre lo levantaría con su típica "gentileza" y él aún no quería morir.

El rubio estaba de pie, casi que se cae, casi que no, era como un paso adelante y otro atrás, su madre le lanzó una miradita de esas que te dicen "uno más y sentirás la furia de un huracán, enano" seguido de la casi imperceptible risa burlona de su padre, pero junto a la risilla de el mayor se escuchaba otra risa, mas cantarina, mas suave y por su puesto que de una chica, cómo la curiosidad sabe Dios es muy grande, inclinó su cuerpo un poco y entonces la vio, la chica mas linda -después de su madre claro, no queremos que se ponga celosa- que había visto en toda su hermosa, joven y ramentástica vida, fue apenas un visaje pero pudo ver sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras su delgada y seguramente suave mano cubría sus claramente dulces y rosados labios.

Ahhhh... Que Dios sea alabado de todas las maneras posibles por haber dejado bajar a semejante ángel hasta la tierra de los mortales, desgraciadamente no podía quedarse cuál retrasado mental observándola -su madre lo mataría si eso llegase a pasar-, así que haciendo gala de tosa la exuberante paciencia que poseía decidió esperar un poco más.

Dicen que la espera siempre trae consigo las mejores recompensas, él pudo comprobarlo cuándo llegó el momento de que los matrimonios diesen un paso al frente en su lugar, dejándolo a él un poco atrás y permitiéndole ver al ángel de las sonrisas -así como le apodó el mismo-, waaa que chica tan mas hermosa, cabello largo y lacio con ese hermoso color negro azulado como la noche, con sus pestañas largas que adornaban sus hermosos ojitos perla, esa hermosa carita con las mejillas sonrojadas y los apetecibles labios, ¿a caso había muerto y ahora estaba en el paraíso?, podría ser que fuese un ángel enviado a él por ser tan buen chico, si, eso debía ser.

El ángel de las sonrisas llevó su mirada hacía el dueño de la penetrante mirada que llebava sintiendo hace unos segundos, vio a el chico gracioso, el rubio de ojos extremadamente bonitos y le sonrió, él por su parte se sonrojó efusivamente pero le regresó la sonrisa de manera gentil, un poco boba pero gentil.

Dos miradas llenas del mas puro instinto asesino llegaron al instante hacía el rubio, el hermano mayor y la hermana menor del ángel de las sonrisas, pero Naruto estaba tan concentrado en la carita sonrojada y la sonrisa nerviosa de la joven que simplemente ignoró al par de hermanos celosos.

—Soy Naruto -habló con movimientos de labios sin usar su voz para no ser pillado por su madre-

—Hinata -respondió ella un poco nerviosa de la misma forma que él, mientras su hermano y su hermanita parecía que una vena les reventaría en la frente-

—Eres muy bonita -repitió el proceso-

—Gra-gracias -volvió a decir ella muy sonrojada-, ta-tam-bi-bien t-tu.

¡PUM!

Naruto cayó de un sentón a la banca, con la cara roja, el corazón a todo lo que daba, la mirada pérdida en la chica y una sonrisa boba adornando su rostro, la chica había dicho que él también era lindo, todas las chicas le decían que era rarito, pero ella, la chica mas hermosa que había visto después de su madre -como ya dije no queremos a una mami celosa- le había dicho que también era lindo, nadie jamás había hecho que casi le diese un paro cardíaco -su madre lo logró pero fue por miedo así que no cuenta-.

—Llamen a un médico -pidió el rubio llamando la atención de las personas y de sus preocupados padres-

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa hijo? -preguntaron ambos muy preocupados-

—Por que he sido flechado -dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la chica- por cierto, eres una chica mala -le dijo a la pobre Hinata que parecía un tomatito-

—¿Po-por qué? -dijo con su dulce y encantadora voz que flechó de nuevo al rubio, justo al centro, en el mismo lugar que la flecha anterior-

—Los angelitos como tú, no deberían escaparse del paraíso -le dijo coqueto-

Todos en la iglesia observaban al par de jovencitos con ternura, era tan lindo ver a un chico decir cosas lindas a una chica y no andar diciéndole piropos groseros sobre su cuerpo, Kushina sonreía, su hijo se parecía tanto a ella en muchísimos aspectos, Minato estaba encantado con la manera tan elocuente en la que su hijo había hecho sonrojar a la chica, Naruto seguía en su mundo, ignorando por completo el siseo del par de víboras que lo veían mal, los hermanos de el ángel de las sonrisas, pero ya nada le afectaba a él, estaba feliz de estar despierto en domingo por la mañana, felizmente flechado por el amor.

* * *

 **Antes que nada, muchas gracias por leer, estoy terminando el epílogo de "El pecado de la Pureza" y apenas lo termine iniciaré el nuevo proyecto, un fanfic también NaruHina que llevará por nombre "En las puertas del Abismo", les aviso que este fic no será de fantasía pero si un AU, también actualizare " Vindicta" y resubire "Clase Z-9" bajo el nombre de "Por tres", también casi termino el OS donde participa uno de los lectores... Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, siempre leo sus reviews y me llenan de mucha felicidad, cuándo me agregan a favoritos me hacen también muy feliz... ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO!... Yo soy Asahi y los quiero ❤**


End file.
